Sun fun and Really Really HOT anime guys!
by Darkinuyasha
Summary: A bunch of one-shots with hot hot guys from random anime rated for language and a little yaoi
1. Never Again

heylo all this is a short story series I hope you enjoy this in't beyblade though it's different random stories from any anime This one is beyblade  
  
Never Again  
  
Kai was silent as he walked through the streets. He thought about himself and his life. He took dranzer out of his pocket and looked at dranzer. He thought back to a time in his life…….  
  
Flashback  
  
A child Kai was on the floor of one of the abbey rooms crying. His grandfather voltaire stood over him his cane raised. Voltaire said "Boy listen. You are nothing. If you died no one would care you got that?" when kai didn't answer his grandfather brought down the cane and said "well boy? Answer me!" kai whimpered "y-y-y-yes grandfather" Voltaire smirked and said "that's a good boy" Voltaire brought his cane down again and again. Kai's screams echoed through the whole abbey. Everyone there was chilled by the screams. Even tala.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Rei walked out of a store seeing kai he was about to run forward when he saw kai walk into a building. Rei followed curious. Kai walked onto the rooftop sighing. There was a rail he climbed over it and hed onto the edge with one hand. He looked at the ground bitterly. He was about to let go when a voice rang out "Kai stop!" kai looked back and nearly let go in surprise he said "rei?"  
  
Rei ran forward and said "Kai don't do this please!" kai said bitterly "what do you care? Do you even care at all?" rei fell silent for a second and said "Kai please don't do it I-I-I love you" kai looked at rei and climbed back over to where rei was he said "really rei?" a spark of hope in kai's eyes. Rei nodded and said "really". Rei pulled kai into a long drawn out kiss before pulling away again. Kai hugged rei as the moon began to rise  
  
I never thought that I would lose my mind  
  
That I could control this  
  
Never thought that I'd be left behind  
  
That I was stronger than you, baby  
  
Girl if only I knew what I've done  
  
You know, so why don't you tell me  
  
And I, I would bring down the moon and the sun  
  
To show how much I care  
  
Chorus:  
  
Don't wanna lose you now  
  
Baby, I know we can win this  
  
Don't wanna lose you now  
  
No no, or ever again  
  
I've got this feeling you're not gonna stay  
  
It's burning within me  
  
The fear of losing  
  
Of slipping away  
  
It just keeps getting closer, baby  
  
Whatever reason to leave that I've had  
  
My place was always beside you  
  
And I wish that I didn't need you so bad  
  
Your face just won't go away  
  
Chorus  
  
I never thought that I would lose my mind  
  
That I could control this  
  
Never thought that I'd be left behind  
  
That I was stronger than you  
  
Don't want to lose to loneliness  
  
Girl I know we can win  
  
Don't want to lose to emptiness, oh no  
  
Never again  
  
Kai whispered "rei?" rei peered at kai and said "yes kai?" kai whispered nervously "I-I love you" rei smiled and said "me too kai I love you too" kai pulled rei into another kiss smirking happily. 


	2. The Lost Game

Another beyblade one! Enjoy!!!! ()

The Lost Game.

"Dammit!" Kai cursed silently as he lost a poker game to Tyson. Tyson danced around kai cheering. Kai thought "how could I lose? Especially to that amateur." Kai thought quietly. Tyson finally done cheering looked at kai and said "Kai?" kai replied with his usual "hn" Tyson said "you see kai in my version since I won you have to do something for me and I already have decided what I want" kai was thinking furiously "Oh shit what does he want me to do I hope it isn't bad oh shit oh shit oh shit!"

Tyson said a smirk forming on his lips "I want you to lap dance rei!" kai's eyes widened for a second then said grumpily "Not happening Tyson" Tyson said "Wy not?" kai said "because I don't want to" Tyson said bored "If you don't I will post these everywhere" Tyson held up a picture of kai strip dancing. Kai's eyes widened he said "Where did you get that?" he tried to snatch it from Tyson but Tyson pulled out of the way Tyson said "I found them in a camera I wanted to use" kai growled. Tyson smirked and said "Kai will you do it" kai embarrassed finally admitted defeat and said "Hn fine"

Tyson smirked and ran off bringing a group of people with him. Kai growled as they started to make him over a laughing Tyson in the background.

1 hour later

Kai's hair was taken out of his normal position and made to look messy and fall about his shoulders. Around his eyes was sequins making his eyes look very bewitching. Kai was wearing a Black leather vest open so that you could see his muscles. He was wearing tight hip hugging leather pants. All in all he looked very sexy. Kai looked at himself in the mirror a little nervous about this. Tyson appeared smirking behind him. Tyson said cheerfully "good luck kai!" Kai hned. And walked to the appointed room........

Rei

Tyson came bounding down the hallway towards rei. Rei said "hi ty-"rei was cut off as Tyson ran into him. Tyson got up pulling rei up and rubbing the back of his head. Tyson said "Hey rei real sorry about that" Rei said smiling "no problem Tyson it was an accident" Tyson said "rei I gotta show you something I almost forgot!" Rei said "what is it Tyson?" Tyson said pulling rei to the room and making him sit down "you'll see rei." Tyson blindfolded rei so kai could have some dignity. Rei said "Tyson whats going on?" Tyson didn't answer instead music started playing

To all my girls in the USA  
Ya got a fine thing goin'  
So I gotta say  
You been good to me  
So now I'm down  
Gotta drop the line  
Gotta give em a shout

Kai straddled rei. And began hesitantly at first. Rei was surprised but didn't say a word he opened his mouth to speak then shut it quickly

LA girls give me the sign  
See you on the strip  
Lookin' too damn fine  
My Texas honey's  
Always on the road  
Gimme lots of love at the Alamo  
To my DC girls workin' 9-5  
With the business suits  
Keep the country in line  
All the Tampa girls  
Lemme hear ya scream  
On the Ybor strip  
Walkin on the street 

Kai getting more confident did it better Rei was enjoying this now. He started purring a little

Why does she walk that way  
Walk that way  
Why  
She spends my money the American way  
Why  
Coast to coast  
New York to LA  
Why  
To all my girls in the USA 

Kai got off and using his butt rubbed against rei's lower reions. He then turned back and straddled rei again. He continued his lap dance

I got a little thing in the Denver hills  
A real fine mama  
With sex appeal  
And Boston's got the ones I love  
With the college girls  
At the Aria  
And I've always been down with the NYC  
Cuz I love the legs  
Of Miss Liberty  
Hawaii girls  
Give me the lei  
When I wanna treasure hunt  
For some canday  
And I still gotta get my desert fix  
With some Vegas girls  
Who know special tricks  
To my Carolina girls  
Lemme rock you all  
To my Jersey girls  
Chillin at the mall  
  
Why  
Does she walk that way  
Why  
She wears stars and stripes  
And she's ready to play  
Why  
Coast to coast  
New York to LA  
Why  
To all my girls in the USA  
  
Girls in the USA  
She'll make it hot when ya  
Girls in the USA  
Shake what you got for me  
From the east coast  
To the west coast  
All around the world we're singin  
Girls in the USA  
She'll make it hot when ya  
Girls in the USA  
Shake what ya got for me  
From the north town  
To the dirty south  
All around the world we're singin 

At this kai shook his ass on rei a little

To all the girls  
That I might've missed  
Don't take offense  
You're on my list  
If you wanna yell  
Lemme hear ya say  
God bless the girls of the USA. 

As soon as the song ended kai got off a blushing rei. When kai left Tyson took off the blindfold. Rei was silent still blushing. When rei got up turning to Tyson he said "who was that?" Tyson said "Umm no one?" rei glared. Tyson said "I gotta go see ya!" Tyson ran off rei chasing him.


End file.
